Melting Frost
by MmeMaladroit
Summary: Summer and Winter, two opposing seasons, two diverging forces. So are their spirits the same or do opposites really attract?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! So this is my first fanfiction, if my writing doesn't quickly give it away. :P I'm very new at this so please forgive any mistakes I'm just getting started and I hope you enjoy :) **

Rosy blossoms spread their petals, accepting the bright spring sunshine for the first time that year. Children stopping, waiting, longing to smell their perfume diffuse through the morning air.

My eyes absorbed this sight as I walked towards the kids. One of them looked my way, a little blond girl. Her blue eyes sparkling with excitement as she waved fiercely beckoning me over. I grinned and started to jog towards the girl, stopping a few feet in front of her and bending down to her height.

"Hello there," I said cheerfully

No answer. The girl kept waving and smiling. Looking right through me.

"Joe! Come quick isn't it pretty?" She yelled

I winced back, confused and irritated. _Can she not see me right here? _

A second later I felt an empty chill as a little boy walked right through me. I was like I wasn't even there.I stood there shocked. _What just happened? I couldn't have just watched a boy walk through _

_me? _

Confused and scared I ran. Away from the two children and into the town. _What was going on? _I breathed heavily.

Entering the bustling town, I nervously walked through the busy streets. Carefully avoiding any physical contact, as I scouted the petite buildings for a place to eat. _I think some food will ease my mind? _I thought as I walked up to a busty women selling cakes.

"Hi," I said shyly. "Can I buy one of those, I'm kind of hungry," I laughed to myself, starting to rummage through the pockets of my rosy dress.

"$1.25! Only a $1.25! Taste the warm, sweet cakes, fresh out the oven!" she yelled through me.

I looked up shocked. _oh no. _I waved my hand in her face.

"Hello?! Miss?!" I said frantically, practically flinging myself at her to get her attention. _No, no, no. _

"I want one!" A voice yelled out from the street.

The lady stepped forward, I stepped back. I didn't want to feel that lonely chill again.

"Please don't walk through me" I pleaded, praying that she was just rudely ignoring me. I fumbled backwards as the lady approached, quickly backing down the stars when I felt the lonely chill and watched as a built man walking through my chest. I turned hastily, tripping and tumbling down into the busy street. Wide eyed, I frantically scrawled onto my knees trying to escape the oncoming cars.

No honking. No swerving. No one saw. No one cared. Several dozen car zoomed right through me. I sat there shocked, the empty feeling overtaking my body with every new family that laughed joyfully, sitting warmly in there cars, not even noticing the girl in the street.

_Why? _I asked, tears streaming down my cheeks as I stood up walked through the street, not bothering to avoid the oncoming vehicles. I looked up to the sky, as darkness started to cloak what had began as a beautiful day.

I trudged out of the town, walking into the thinning vegetation where the two children played earlier. Sitting down under a tree I looked up to the night sky, staring at the moon. _Who am I now?... Now that i'm lonely._

Staring and waiting for an answer that I realized would never come.

_Your Nina Hestia, the spirit of summer. _A voice whispered.

My eyes fluttered downwards.

_An answer. _

It seemed so unchangeable. Something that made no sense to me, yet felt so right.

_I'm a spirit. _

A feeling of content settled over me.

_Of summer. _

It was nice, relaxing, almost. This simple answer.

_I bring warmth..._

**I know this first chapter doesn't really include a lot of Jack or anything :( I promise that it will get better and Nina will have a physical description by the next chapter! I hope you'll keep reading, leave any comments they are all helpful! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is chapter 2. I wanted to get it out quick :) lets just say I was really excited to write today. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_About 200 years had past and Nina Hestia, the spirit of summer, had spent these years enjoying her new duties. Bringing warmth and happiness to children during the long summer days was something she loved, even if they never believed in her. It was throughout these days that she had discovered a couple of her hidden talents: manipulating different forms of heat, making children happy, and surfing the rays that the sun gave off. Although she remained unseen for these 200 years -longing for a friend, someone to believe in her- she was somehow happy. _

"Hmmmmmmm," I say to myself as I stare up at a frosty tree. "The cold does not suit you my friend," I smirk and summon up a few rays of sun to help me reach the lowest branch of the tree. Childishly climbing the branches, melting the white snow that slept on each branch until the whole tree shimmered green under the spring sun.

"Thats better," I chirped hopping off the tree and skipping down the road melting what was left of the cruel winter snow, setting the stage for the next season.

"Who does this anyways?" I wondered allowed. "So cold heartedly freezing over what obviously enjoys the sun" I murmur disappointedly, halting my light hearted mood and slowly trudging through a patch of icy snow.

Stopping at the base of a large oak tree, I slowly kneel down to examine a patch of ice suffocating the tree trunks. I reach out, still shocked by the bone chilling feel of the frozen water on my skin, yet mesmerized by it in a way.

**Jack Frosts POV**

"Who is this girl!" Jack mumbled furiously as he peaked down from the top of the tree she was kneeling under.

"She can't see me, yet she's miraculously melting all of my snow!" He stated in a fit of annoyance, sliding down the tree.

As he landed besides the girl, beginning to study her features. Her hair glittered in the sunlight, full of yellows and browns all melting together forming a brilliant golden tone. _She's not ugly_, he shrugged thinking to himself. She wore a red dress that hugged her frame reaching her knees full of little tears and green leaves. Her bare feet were splattered with mud, toes curling around the wet grass. _Maybe she's even a little pretty, _he thought gazing over her once more. Her skin was bronze, so colorful in comparison to his pale pigment.

He lifted up his white fingers moving them over to the girls own hands which were now gleefully dancing across the chunk of ice he had made earlier that morning, slowly melting his frosty reminder of the past winter. He slowly slide his hand closer to hers, mesmerized by the contrast, he laid his hand on top of hers expecting to pass right through the girl, yet jumped back by the solid heat his hand had encountered, and taken by surprise again by the piercing scream of the girl as she jumped back herself, feverishly looking around.

**Nina's POV**

As I felt something ice cold grasp my hand I jumped back and screeched, wildly looking around for the source yet seeing nothing. _What was that?! I've never felt something so cold! _I glance up in the trees then behind me, still searching for the cause of this, then finally landing on a patch of ice in front of me. It's growing, expanding. _How is it doing that? It's too hot for that! _I scurry backwards, wide eyed, barely escaping the icy growth. I quickly stand up, feeling myself heat up and frantically start to burn through the ice, melting it slowly, comforted by the sight.

**Jack's POV**

The girl now looked straight at him. _Her eyes! _He sat there shocked, immobilized by her fearful gaze. _Their beautiful._ He thought to himself. _One green one blue, how mesmerizing. _One was a jade green glittering brightly, the other was a blue as light as the noon sky. Both so different yet connected by the golden rim surrounding them. _Just like summer. _He thought standing up quickly, keeping his eyes locked on her. Then he felt the heat, the blistering heat that he hated so much. _What is this? _He looked down at what had originally been a patch of ice at his feet, now a puddle of warm, gooey mud mushing between his bare toes. He quickly looked back up at her. _She has to be a spirit. there's no other way _he thought as he flew away to the north pole. But one question irked him.

**_Why can she see me then?_**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave any comments, I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack's POV

"North!" Jack yelled through the clustered halls, "North! Where are you?!" He said flying through the toy department, past elves and yetties, until he stood in front of Santa's door, knocking feverishly. "There is this girl-"

"Girl?!" North said thrusting the door open, "Vell Vhy didn't you say so?!" He grinned, "Vhat is name? Naughty or nice?" He spouted seriously.

"I don't know her name!" Jack said frustrated, "but she's melting all my snow!" He spoke furiously, "and she's really hot...I mean her skin," he added quickly.

"Hmmmmm," North thought, "that vould mean she is not human."

"Well I figured that much! So is she a spirit because she didn't see me!" Jack said outraged, "I mean you see me, why can't she?"

North let out a hearty laugh, "That is because she doesn't believe in you Jack."

"What!" Jack said shocked "How does a spirit not believe in other spirits!" He looked down in confusion.

"Vell vhy don't ve bring her here?" North sugested, "Ve can make her believe in you."

Jack looked up at North masking his pain, _Of course she would know who North was. _

Nina's POV

I quickly turned around and left what had now melted into a muddy puddle. _Just walk away, forget what happen Nina it couldn't have been anything. _I thought walking back through the warm vegetation, stopping to pick a dandelion and gently placing it in my hair. _Well that pesky snow is finally gone. _I thought gleefully reaching up to a cherry tree, watching as pink blossoms gracefully popped open.

"Ello Miss," a voice projected, "sorry about this."

I shriek as I'm briskly pulling away from the tree and thrown into what seemed like a bag. I continue to scream, kick, punch the bag containing me. I was thrust around, tumbling down a hill, hitting my head, toes and everything in between until it suddenly stopped.

My body heated up ferociously, my hand sparked with what turned into blazing fire, ripping and burning through the halted bag.

"Who has the nerve to shove me in a bag! And throw me through the moon knows what?!" I sneer angrily as I begin to look around a large room full of gadgets and little tiny creature.

My eyes quickly land of four bigger creatures, at least most of them looked like creatures. There was a big fat man, a giant bunny armed and staring in shock, a flouting peacock fairy thing, and a little stout yellow man.

"Can you see me?" I asked the group which was now just staring at me.

"Yes" the fairy thing answered, briskly flying over to me, "Oh look how cute she is! Isn't she pretty," she beamed to what looked like little replicas of herself. "And her teeth!" She shrieked in delight, sticking her hand in my mouth.

I slap her hand away, "What is wrong with you!" I say outraged, "get away from me" I say stumbling backwards.

"Naughty" the fat man said disappointedly, shaking his head.

"Who are you people?" I ask desperately confused.

Pictures start to form and dissipate above the little yellow mans head, as I stare befuddled.

"What sandy means to say sweetheart, is that we are all guardians. I'm tooth, the toothfairy, that is the Easter Bunny, you can call him bunny. That's Santa, or North, and that's Sandy," she chirped. "Oh and Jack Frost," she said pointing to a vacant spot, " but you can't see him because you don't believe in him yet," she huffed in conclusion.

_What is going on? _I said taking in her words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! I'm really excited about this chapter, I hope you like it :D**

Chapter 4

Nina's POV

"Wait so your telling me that I'm the spirit of summer?!" I sputtered "and that you all are other spirits...I mean guardians," I shake my head profusely "and for 200 years I had never encountered any of you?!" I said getting a bit annoyed.

"Vell you see, ve are very busy spirits. Ve don't notice everything." North said in defense, "but Jack noticed you! Didn't you Jack?!" He said looking over to another empty place in the room.

"I can't see this Jack fellow you all are talking about!" I walk in frustration over to where North's gaze ended. "I mean what are you looking at? You look nuts!" I said waving my hand through the empty space and hit something hard and cold.

Jack's POV

I stood there blushing, she was extremely close to me yet unfortunately she was still refusing to believe any of this. _Why is she so stubborn! Just please believe in me!_ I beg and that's when I get smacked in the face with a warm hand.

Bunny doubles over in a fit of laughter while the girl, Nina as we have all recently learned, stares in shock. _Maybe she's not so stubborn. _I smirk as I hold my now burning face.

Nina's POV

I stare in wonder as two captivating blue orbs stare back at me. _Oh my moon man! _A boy, a man, a male-specimen-spirit-guardian, whatever! Starts to become visible. _He is so gorgeous _I think swooning slightly.

His face formed an exquisite smirk while one of his hand holds his now rosy cheek. _I must of hit him there...oh no! I hit him! _

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear! I didn't even know you were there!" I sputter quickly as I feel my cheeks grow warm, "I can't believe this" I mutter as I mentally face plant.

He bursts into a fit of laughter, "It's fine" he says with a bone chilling smile as I blush an even deeper shade of crimson.

"So I guess you really do exist," I said nervously fidgeting with my dress. _Boy is this awkward. _I thought, _Why am I nervous!?_

"Yes I do-" He began just to be interrupted my Bunny.

"Well mates I think we have solved the problem, she can now see him so why am I still here then?" You could tell he was getting anxious, his foot thumping rapidly.

"Bunny don't be so inconsiderate!" Tooth sneered flying over to him, "Nina helps bring summer! Without her you wouldn't have warm weather, and without warm weather _you _wouldn't have Easter! Sooooo I propose that you two become best buddies!" She suggested in a matter-of-fact tone, cleverly pointing upwards as if to make a bolder point, her litter fairies following her lead.

Bunny simply rolled his eyes at this, "I think Jack has got that covered," he joked, "I mean he's already melting into a pile of water just standing so close to her!" He points at a blushing Jack hoping to divert Tooth's attention.

Tooth quickly whips her head around, flying over to the two spirits and examining them.

"No it can't be," she said circling the two, "well it could be," she murmured in thought. "Wouldn't that be something! Summer and Winter!" She cheered gleefully "How cute! Isn't it precious girls!" She chirped clasping her hands together and pausing in the air, "buuuuut I thought Jack brought her here to yell at her for melting his snow?" She obliviously stated looking between the two with an innocent smile. She blinks twice and sticks her head right between the two spirits, "right?"

"Your snow?" I blubber looking at Jack, slowly I narrow my eyes, "you were going to get mad at me for melting your snow!" I start to say in outrage, "It was freezing everything over! People hate the cold! Why would you even do such a thing!" I exclaim placing my hand on my hips in outrage.

"What do you mean 'people hate the cold'?" He says mimicking me, "people adore the snow! Nobody loves hot and nasty weather-"

"Oh no you don't!" I say shoving my finger into his icy chest, "I will not take this nonsense you walking icicle, you brought me all the way here to tell me that you want to freeze over _my _land during _my _season!" I spout angrily glaring into those gorgeous orbs, which were now glaring back in protest. "I won't let you stand here and spout such things," I sneer now feeling my finger getting really cold.

"Wait a second, I never said anything like that!" He replied angrily.

"You didn't have to it's written all over your face," I responded sassily, pulling my now frozen finger away and shaking off the melting ice at my side. "You sneaky popsicle," I say bring my face forward and popping my letters in emphasis.

"Okay you walking sunburn," he glowered bring his face even closer to mine, trying to prove his point.

"Blizzard face!"

"Heat stroke!"

"Frostbite-"

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough," I heard North chucking as bunny grabs us both pulling us apart as Tooth fluttered away sadly

"And I just came up with their children's names," she muttered sadly.

"I think you two should at least try to get a long," Bunny stated, " in fact you two should become 'best buds'" he said imitating tooth.

"NO!" We both screamed in unison.

**"****Well isn't this going to be an interesting year then," Bunny stated sarcastically. **

**I hoped you guys liked it because I know I had a lot of fun writing it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! It's a NEW CHAPTER! I'm sorry it took so long to post, I stated this story while on break and now I have school :( so I won't be posting new chapters every day anymore. But I will be posting weekly, I promise! **

Chapter 5

Nina's POV

I pace back and forth throughout the halls of Norths workshop. He had told me that he would take me back to wherever I had came from, apparently California, so I waited. Anxiously, I might add. I was still trying to grasp what had just happened, after 200 years of isolation I had just met five other spirits, people just like me! _And managed to start a fight with one of them._.. I think as my cheeks burn slightly, my hands cup my face, I pinch my burning cheeks, playing childishly with my face to pass the time.

I turn around as I hear footsteps coming down the hall and face North and Jack Frost both looking at me kind of funny. _Oh.._. I think blushing _that might look weird, _I slowly unpinch my cheeks which were probably really red and smile in an awkward fashion.

Jack starts to laugh hysterically, and I glower at him.

"What's so funny Jack?" I say in annoyance as I wait for him to stop laughing.

"Oh nothing really, just your face," he says smirking.

North just looks between us, shaking his head.

"Anyvay's I have a lot of work today so Jack here has volunteered to take you home for me," he says quickly walking into his office, "have fun!" He quickly waves us off, slamming the door shut.

"Are you serious," I mutter in shock as I stare at Jack whose smirk was just growing bigger.

"We better get going it's going to get dark soon," he states walking past me, brushing his shoulder gingerly against mine. His scent lingered there, a fresh minty musk, it was like a breath of cool air. A very refreshing breath.

_Great..._I think following him down the hall.

He walked slowly, as if he was enjoying every moment of this. I was pissed. _Who did he think he was! Volunteering to take me home! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him! _My hands clenched at my sides as I looked down at the floor, stomping through the hallway. It was only when I collided with Jacks cold back that I realized he had stopped.

I stumbled backwards, to find that Jack had turned around and caught me. His cold hands grasped my waist tightly, a chill passed through my body leaving goosebumps on my skin. His eyes bore into mine, as his lips form a playful smile before his hands cooly snake back to his sides, chuckling as he turns back around.

"You can fly right?"

"Of course I can!" I sputter.

"Good. Try to keep up then" he teases as he hops out an open window.

_What the..._I say jumping right after him.

I soar through the cold air, watching the snow sparkle as each ray of sun shines on it. I breath out heavily discovering my breath was a dense visible fog in the cold air. I smile looking around, _where did Jack go? _

"Ummphhhh," I say grabbing the back of my head. I turn around to find Jack chuckling holding a snow ball.

"I thought I said to keep up," he says with a precious smile.

"I was!" I protest flying next to him.

"mhmmm" He says grinning "common then," he yells as he flys away.

We had been flying for a couple hours. Jack and I didn't talk much since almost every conversation ended in an argument. So we just awkwardly flew in silence, either immersed in thought or immersed in the awkwardness.

_I never realized how far the north pole really was, not that I ever would have carried before today_. I thought before I stop to stare at the setting sun. _It's so beautiful. _I thought as I absorb the last rays of sun that day. The hues of the colors amazed me. I look over to Jack who had now stopped too. We watched as the sun was blanketed by the night sky. Then I started to fall through the chilling air, screaming in fright.

Jack's POV

I watched Nina, she looked beautiful as she stood completely mystified with the setting sun. She smiled brightly, her eyes shining in the remaining sunlight. I quickly looked away as she looked over at me and we floated there until the final rays of sun had set behind the land, then I heard her screaming.

I looked over to see her falling through the sky. In a panic I flew down after her. _What happen? _

"Nina!" I yell before firmly grabbing her wrist.

Nina's POV

I heard my named, then felt cold fingers clasp around my wrist, halted my fall. I huffed in relief, looking up to two blue orbs glowing thing the night sky. Jack scooped me up in his arm, and I quickly rested my head on his chest. My heart raced in my chest and my hands shook despite Jack's firm grasp. I tried desperately to steady my breathing, closing my eyes, trying to relax my body.

"Are you okay?" Jack said catching his breath as well.

I nodded into his cold chest.

"I forgot I can't fly at night," I whispered, "I have to use the sun's rays." I said embarrassed, "it was stupid of me to forget."

His grip tightened, I felt his muscles contract under his hoodie as he started to laugh.

"I know I would forget," he jokes as we fly through the air for a little while longer.

We landed in a frosty field, and he set me down gingerly as I stand there quietly before looking up at him again.

"Thanks...for saving me back there," I said blushing at the thought. My skin was warming up again, but it felt a bit odd. Almost feverish without his cool touch there.

He smiled down at me, ruffling his hair with his hand.

"It's okay," he said as his breath brushed over my warm cheeks. His white skin glimmered in the moonlight, he looked like a marble statue in the night. _A beautiful statue._ I thought as I continued to gaze into his shimmering eyes.

He leans forward. His cool fingers brush over my now steaming cheeks, clasping a piece of my hair and brushing it behind my ear.

I could feel his cool breath colliding with mine, his face now centemeters from my own while his fingers slowly trickled down my back leaving a trail of goosebumps.

He smirked at my captivation.

"Now I couldn't let my nemesis die in such a pathetic way," he whispered in my ear as he briskly pulled away laughing at my shocked expressing.

"DIE!" I said angrily, "I wouldn't I have died! I was in complete control!" I yelled, pushing him in a fit of rage.

_How dare he toy with me!_

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long to post, I just started school again so I will probably be posting chapters weekly now. But I promise I will post them!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nina's POV

We had made it back to California in one piece-an angry, raging one piece- but I guess that was beyond the point. A few weeks had passed and Jack consistently popped in to "check" on me and almost everytime he popped in we got into another huge arguement, and almost everytime he left with a smug smile on his face while I was left furiously rampaging through the stupidly frozen over forests.

Just like everyday, I started off by watching the sunrise, It gave me a newfound peace and inspiration for the day. I walked along the edge of the frozen lake, unfreezing the vegetation around it. I watched as flowers bloomed with each drop of water that unfroze, It was beautiful, all that was left frozen was the lake.

Staring at it for a few minutes I deliberated how I was going to unfreeze this thing. I couldn't just do it all at once the water could end up boiling. I thought as I stood at the edge of the water. Carefully I stepped on the ice, It cracked, popped, and snapped as my bare foot feel into the freezing cold water. I smirked, taking another step forward, further melting the lake, until I felt two too familiar cold hand grab me around my waist and throw me into the frozen lake.

Goosebumps grew on my warm skin as I was consumed by black icy water. My arms thrust through the dense water as I struggled to the surface of the lake. Melting what was left of ice, I gasped for air, swimming towards the shallow part of the lake and furiously stomping back to shore.

"JACK!" I screeched looking around.

"Yes?" He innocently replied, popping up behind me.

I furiously turned around, furiously glaring at the boy as he stood leaning ever so innocently on his staff.

"What the hell," I sneer as my body heats up.

"Wow, I think you need to cool down," he said trying to keep himself from laughing. "Your steaming." He points at the water evaporating floating off my skin and cloths, now fully breaking down into a fit of laughter.

"This is not funny!" I push him angrily, "you think this is funny!" I sneer, brushing my hair out of my face in an attempt to regain my semblance.

"Yes," he smiled. "I think this, is hilarious," he gestures towards my distraught deminer.

"What if I couldn't swim!" I spout angrily as I wave my hands through the air.

"But you can swim," he says with a smirk.

"Yes, but I don't like too!" I stormed up to him, menacingly glowering up at his towering frame.

"Well," he smiles leaning down towards me, "that sounds like a personal problem missy," he says tapping my nose with a smirk.

I grab his hand and will my body temperature to quickly rise, then smile at the discomfort on his face.

"Okay! Okay!" He desperately whimpered, "you win!" He said putting his free hand up in surrender. "I'm sooooo... not sorry" he says as his lips curve into a devilish grin.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, Jack picks me up and hauls me into the freezing water again, this time with him. With my threats falling upon deaf ears, I begin kicking the air, hitting Jack in a desperate effort to regain freedom. His grip around my waist only tightens as we are both submerged in freezing water. I desperately watch his grin grow, clawing at him as I'm attacked by gushing water.

He clasped both my hand in his. "I happen to love this temperature," He whispered into my ear, his icy cheek pressed against mine as he pushes my body against his.

I started shivering, my teeth chattered as Jack's body grows colder, smirking as the water around us starts to freeze.

"J-ack, l-l-le-t me-e-e g-oo," I begged.

"Hmmm, how about a no," he mischievously purrs.

"ppleeasee," I whimpered as my body violently shudders against his.

His muscles contract as he sighs. "fine," he loosens his grip on my arms, "but only if I can have a kiss," he says with a wild grin as he leans his lips toward mine, "then I'll let you go."

My face burns ferociously, "NO!" I jerk my head back, "No way!" I say angrily.

"Then I guess we're going to be stuck here for a while," he shrugs nonchalantly as the water drops another ten degrees.

I look at him pleadingly, "Jack...why are you so mean to me," I say starting to tear up, "you always make fun of me and tease me, but I never did anything to you, and now you want my first kiss," I say breaking into a sob and looking up at him. With a hurt expression he quickly lets go of my hands, wrapping both arms around my waist he picks me up.

"Look, I'm sorry Nina," he whispers sincerely, "I'm sorry, I meant it as a joke." He quickly rambles as he carries me to the shore, holding me there for a second before I push against his grip.

I look up at him, eyes brimming with tears as his fingers gingerly brushing away wet hair from my face, "I'm sorry Nina," he whispers as I look down solemnly.

His hands flutter down my face and tilt my chin up towards him, "please forgive me," he begs leaning toward me.

My puffy eyes land on his as my hand snake up his chest. I lean in, slowly, and watch as he gingerly shuts his eyes. Then I slap him hard across his cheek and jump back.

"Asshole!" I screech, "After what you just did, you have the audacity to try and kiss me! Again!" I say furious.

He holds his cheek, looking up at me. There's a quick flash of sadness before he grins again.

"Yes. I. Did," he says a bit angry himself.

"A.s.s.h.o.l.e!" I emphasize every letter before I'm hit with a snowball in the face.

Jack chuckles flying off as I furiously chase after him.

**I'm super super super sorry for not updating, I was really busy with school and being sick, but I got around to it. I hoped you liked this chapter, and I will try to update sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nina's POV

I chase Jack through the dense vegetation, following the snowy tracks he leaves behind. The tree's whooshed past me as I run through the muddy grass, I could smell the fresh earthy smell of the nature surrounding me. I smiled, I know this place too well to let Jack get away from me, I think as I sprint forward faster catching sight of the frosty boy. Quickly I break off a branch from a nearby tree and throw it at Jack's feet and grin, bursting into a fight of laughter as he falls on his bum.

"Oh," he says with a mischievous grin, "you think thats hilarious, don't you." I hear him say as a giant snow ball collides with my face.

I glare, whipping away the remaining water from my heated face and running towards him.

"You know what! You starte-" I screech as I slip on the newly formed ice beneath my feet, falling backwards I land flat on my back, hitting my head on the hard, frozen earth.

I opening my eyes to find two blue orbs staring down at me.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks worriedly, his face full of concern.

I groan, "ugh." Rubbing the back of my head, I slowly push myself up only to have my hand slip once more on the frozen ground beneath me. A cold pair of hands catch my falling body and I find Jack staring back down at me, slowly, I plant my hand on his chest, sitting myself up and weakly pushing him away.

"Jack what the hell," I say struggling to me feet, wavering a bit, but still vividly aware of those two cold hands holding me in securely place.

"I'm sorry Nina, I didn't think you'd fall that badly," he whimpers holding tight to my hips as his eyes bore through mine.

I turn away, "let go of me," I whisper pushing away from his hands, my fingers struggling against his tight grasp.

"No," he whispers, "not until you forgive me."

"Ugh, Jack," I groan sliding my fingering through my hair and turning back to him. "Fine, I forgive you, just let me go," I reply stoically.

"Come on Nina that doesn't look like forgiveness."

He pulls me back to him, sliding his hand up into my hair. Placing his cold fingers against a rising lump on my head, his gentle fingers slowly become icy.

It felt nice against the pain this growing bump, I close my eyes leaning my head back against Jack's soothing hand. Curling up to him as he pulls my waist up against his cool body and smelling his minty musk as he leans towards me.

"I'm sorry Nina," he whispers into my ear, grazing his cheek against mine as he pulls back. I open my eyes and am dazed by two piercing blue eyes that send chills running down my spine. Carefully, I lift my hand to his face, gingerly tracing his jawline with my slim fingers, they run down to his lips and softly brush over the boyish smile painted on his face. My fingers then skim down his neck, fanning over his collar bone and stopping on his cool hard chest. I waited, feeling as his chest rose with each cool breath he took.

"Nina?"

I look back up at him only to feel his mintly lips press against my musky ones. Pulling my body closer, he grinds his hand against the small of my back. My own hands slide up his neck resting there gingerly and comb through his snowy hair as our lips entwine.

A violent chill shook through me, forcing my eyes open.

"Hmmm!" I push back against Jacks embrace, breaking our kiss and jerking back against his hands.

"Get off me!" I fumble to say, flustered I take a step back sliding my hand through my hair as my cheeks burn furiously. "Oh god, I did not just do that," I mutter looking up to Jack's hurt expression, my cheeks burning as I see his devilish grin return.

He chuckles, "and you liked it too!" He exclaims.

"I did not!" I say getting a bit angry, as my fingers subconsciously trace my swollen lips.

"You sooo did," he smirks, "you want another," he mocks, making a kissy face and winking seductively at me.

"No!" I skreech furiously willing a supply of heated air into my fingers and angrily throwing it at Jack.

He dodges the burst of heat, grinning as he flies up into the sky. I follow his frosty trail into the sunny day, flying up to his level and dodging the chunks of ice and snow he throws my way. I fire back, throwing waves of heat at him through the sky, neither one of us ever getting directly hit by the others element. Soon clouds begin to form, eclipsing the sun under their dark veil. I stop and look up at the threatening beings, not noticing as Jack slips behind me.

"What's wrong," he asks following my gaze, "Oh no." He croaks as a flash of light bursts, flying right between our bodies. I scream flying back as Jack grabs my wrist.

"Come on," he yelling pulling me down through the sky as a loud crackle pierces through the sky. I whimper as Jack pulls me down from the air and back to the ground. He leads me to a tree, pushing me up against it as rain begins to leak from the ominous clouds.

"We're going to have to wait out the storm," he says looking back at the dark forest as flashes of bright light slither through the shadows of trees, which were quickly followed by whipping crackles of thunder.

Huddling under the tree, we sit there, shuddering. I clutched Jack as the storm proceeded, shaking in his arms as I listened to the violent scene. The great tree shielding us from the chilling rain and howling winds, croaks and shakes in the storm, but we just sat there waiting and watching helplessly as the violent creature takes its toll. Finally dying down into a gently trickle of rain, to which I tiredly closed me eyes to, rest my head against Jacks cool chest and drifted off to.

**Hello you guys! I hope you liked this weeks chapter, I really hope its not too jumpy and choppy. Please leave any comments you have! **


End file.
